Desolation
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Planet Ordan is situated half way between Spectra and Earth. The Regent of Ordan choses to help the Earth by giving up her most precious gift - her daughter and successor. How will his affect the team and Princess specifically? How will the death of Keyop bring about Zoltar's down fall? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

'There is no other choice,' the dark haired, green eyed woman stood statue still at the window looking out on a peaceful vista. Internally she felt anything but the calm, serene individual her public expected.

'None,' agreed her consort and tactical advisor. 'We have little time, it must be done now. Spectra's advanced fleet will be within our airspace by the end of the day. This will be our last chance before the invasion.'

'Then,' she sighed warily, turning to the man holding a newborn, 'let us do this before I lose the will. Matloc,' her voice became hard as she called for her head of security.

'Princess,' the impressive man enquired. The single word became an entire sentence asking what he could do.

'Has the Earth envoy departed Ordan?' she asked.

'The ship is due to leave shortly,' Matloc shared a gaze with Jamieel behind his Regents back.

'I have two tasks for you,' she stated, eyes darting to the infant she dare not touch, 'both must be accomplished with extreme care and discretion. Arrest Ambassador Anderson of Earth and bring him directly to me. If we are to be invaded by Spectra, we must demonstrate enough revulsion of Terrra to maintain an underground government and work with these barbarians. I do not want Ordan and its culture completely destroyed. Our only hope is to pledge our allegiance to those who will enslave us and resist their domination. The Earth Ambassador must be made to understand this. While I grant him an audience, go to the morgue and find a child to replace your future Princess.' Unable to continue without tears, the woman returned her gaze to the window before her.

'Princess,' Matloc made the Royal sign. Saluting he held both hands before his left eye, thumbs and index finger shaped like a diamond and prayed, 'may this bring us deliverance from the Spectran scourge.'

Once he'd departed, she found the will the approach her consort. Reaching down, she touched her forehead to his. Unable to stop the tears now she'd made this decision, Jamieel wiped one away with his thumb. Smearing the salty water on their infants' cheek, he held her out to his leader.

'No,' she stated, turning away once again, 'if I hold my daughter, I will not be able to let her go. It is enough that I must leave both of you to an uncertain fate. At least on Earth you will have the freedom to watch our child grow. We will take this moment to say our private goodbye. I will not see you or our daughter again.'

'Princess,' Matloc interrupted the intensely private moment some time later. Fulfilling his duty, in his arms a tiny body, its face coloured with the pall of death. 'I have completed the tasks you requested.'

Keeping her composure, she indicated he should bring the bundle. Taking it into her arms, a sad smile covered her face. He looked perfect on the outside as she uncovered the infant.

'A boy,' surprise covered her face for an instant, 'that is fitting Matloc.'

'Princess,' he replied at a loss. Not needing to explain, he saw the acceptance in his Regents green eyes.

'Ambassador Anderson,' she queried, her attention completely focused on the Terran Envoy.

'Princess Nyora,' the sixtyish man bristled at his impertinent treatment. 'May I ask the reason for arresting a member of Earths Diplomatic Emissary?'

'I am sorry to have treated you this way,' she replied, signalling her security chief to remove his bindings. 'I understand it is not consistent with galactic law. Please forgive me and allow me to explain my reasons.'

'As you know, my world is in peril. Ordan lies in an extremely advantageous location between the Crab Nebula and the Milkyway. Spectra must use Ordan as a staging post if they are to conquer your galaxy. That is the reason your World sent you on such a long and perilous journey, was it not? To gain our support?'

'I understand,' Jamieel stated, 'it has taken you over five months with your current level of technology to travel this far into space.'

'Yes,' Anderson answered, keeping his tone and expression neutral.

'I need the assistance of your government,' Nyora stated. 'In ten hours the Spectran advance fleet will invade this planet. We are a peaceful people, dedicated to improving culture and environment. As such, there is no standing Ordanian army or space fleet, nothing to fight this insurrection, nor do we intend too. We will resist while allowing them to think they have conquered us peacefully.'

'What is it you want?' Anderson asked, perplexed.

'Ordan,' Jamieel stood, approaching the Terran, 'will allow the Earth and the other planets in your sector time to prepare for the Spectra attack. This confrontation has not come without prior knowledge. Much has been done to prepare for the occupation and the resistance to it. We hope to give you at least ten earth years before Spectra have the ability to use Ordan's unique resources to continue its decimation of other worlds.'

'Your plans,' Anderson understood the foresight of this world's ruler, 'are breathtaking in there consideration of other planets.'

'We do not believe in harm to others. It is the ethos by which we live,' Nyora's reply didn't quiet hide her irony. 'There is, as you would expect a price. You must take my concubine and the next Regent of Ordan to Earth. Jamieel is a master scientist and tactician. He will aid you to improve your science of space travel which you may adapt to weapons. With the Terran spirit and ability to overcome obstacles, I can only pray it is enough to delete the greatest menace this universe has seen.'

'There is one issue we must resolve,' Jamieel turned his piercing brown gaze on the Terran Ambassador.

'Yes,' Anderson shuddered, understanding an undercurrent played around the room which he didn't appreciate.

'I believe you have a saying on Earth,' Nyora attempted a smile. It came out sorrowful. 'It is an ill wind that blows no good.'

'Our Princess's,' Matloc indicated the deceased infant in her arms, 'pregnancy is well known and anticipated among the people. I male child is seen as a regretful omen. When the first born is both male and stillborn, it is expected the consort will live in exile, allowing another, with stronger blood lines to take his place.'

'Now,' Anderson finally appreciated why he'd been chosen, 'you will take on the identity of my son, Jamieel. William has been on Riga since The World Council became aware of the Spectran threat. He is part of an exchange program to foster understanding and cooperation between our planets. No one will question you returning with your four year old son and new daughter when they learn of your Rigan wife's death.'

'Then,' Nyora moved back to her vista of a beautiful and inviting world while dying internally, 'all is in place. Matloc, you may take the Ambassador and his family back to their ship. Please ensure they lift off immediately. I would not like our new Spectran masters to think us remiss in our duty.'

'Turn around,' Matloc ordered, replacing the bindings on the Earth Envoy.


	2. Chapter 2

'Anderson,' the young reporter called.

He'd lay in wait for the Chief of Galaxy Security. Nerves jangled as Anderson drove his sedate blue sedan into his regular parking space at exactly 7.43 am. Evan Worthington took the time to study his quarries' regular movements. The Chief arrived at work within a five minute window most mornings. Well accept those mornings Spectra mounted an attack on the Earth.

'Security Chief Anderson,' Evan tried again, louder and closer this time.

Muttering under his breath, William Anderson continued on his predetermined path ignoring the media representative. Fifty meters from the buildings front door, the resolute mind-twenties reporter once again called out. Almost directly behind him, Bill had no option but to turn and face his persistent pursuer.

'Yes,' he growled. Knowing how single-minded they could be, Anderson decided to get this over with. Once the young man got his "no comment", security could remove him.

'Is it true?' the breathless young man asked.

Giving him one of his classic stares demanding the reporter continue only to hang himself with his own noose, Anderson took up a customary pose. Poised, he continued to glare, allowing the photographer to capture his imposing posture with the ISO headquarters building in the background. The boy seemed too stupid to recognise the body language for a subtle warning.

'Is what true?' Anderson allowed a hand to stroke his hated moustache. Since leaving his home world and taking on the identity of another, he'd needed to camouflage his face with the awful hair.

'Princess,' Evan grinned, a malicious gleam in his eye. He wanted to reel in the Security Chief with his uncovered information. 'I believe that's what you call the female member of G-force.'

Giving the reporter a look that could cut diamonds, Anderson refused to take the bait. Everyone knew the names of the five young orphans making up the galaxy's élite fighting squad. At least the names they'd been given to use for each other in public. Their true identities, those remained locked in Anderson's brain.

'I have it on good authority,' teased the reporter, 'it's a title, not a name!'

Taken by surprise, something glowered in the recesses of the Chief's brown eyes. The expression on his face hardening, Anderson continued to glare. Internally his mind wondered where this individual could have uncovered such information.

'Princess,' Jamieel cooed to his daughter.

He needed to quieten her cries of distress as they approached the Earth Envoy ship. So far only Matloc knew of his treachery. If it became public knowledge he spirited away the future Regent, it would create a public outcry and alert Spectra to their plan.

'You cannot call a child that,' John Anderson hissed at his side. 'If you are to live on Earth, you need to learn our customs. It is not an appropriate name. Call her Jane or Sam, anything but Princess!'

'On this,' Jamieel stated in an icy tone, 'I will not be moved. I bend to your will on all else. Over the next five months, as we return to Earth, you can tutor me in the finer points of Earth custom, language and law. There is much I must learn to take the place of your son and care for your grandchild. You are not to question me again on my daughter's birth right.'

Forcing his thoughts back to the present, William Anderson considered the crew on the Envoy's ship. They were completely loyal to the Ambassador, accepting the new arrivals without question. In the Twenty years since, he'd kept them under surveillance to ensure his daughter's privacy.

'Princess,' Evan tried again. His initial gambit didn't gain the response he'd assumed. For the first time, he considered the source of his information and wondered if they could be wrong. He'd been treading a thin line, using the third hand rumour to approach one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. 'You call her that because it's the truth, she is a Princess.'

'No comment,' Anderson turned and walked away.

Slightly taken back, Evan tried one last time, 'she's the heir to the Ordanian Royal Throne.'

The Security Chief didn't miss a foot step as he internally fumed. Nor did he allow an external expression of the rage currently running rampant in his mind. He continued along the main path to the ISO building, his posture never giving away the maelstrom of emotions the comment evoked. If the reporter could see his face, he would have noticed the single tear welling in Anderson's eye.

An hour later he'd found the leak. Two more silenced it and the collateral damage a single unwisely spoken sentence caused. John Anderson, now in his mid-eighties suffered dementia. In order to save the Ambassador's reputation and the secrets he kept, the fact had never been made public. He'd been nursed in his home by a carefully selected staff.

'Not careful enough,' Anderson sighed to himself.

'What's that,' the familiar voice asked. Trained to infiltrate the enemy without a sound, she'd entered his office silently.

'I finally have to admit,' the Chief managed to keep a delighted smile off his face, barely, 'for the first time ever, I have to agree with your grandfather.'

'Is that why you summonsed me,' Princess smiled. 'What did he say? I've never known the two of you to agree on anything.'

'That,' Anderson wiped the smile off his face, just as he knew his next words would eradicate his daughters teasing laughter, 'I should have called you Jane or Sam, anything but your title,' using the Ordanian language, one that used intonation and sounded like a song, he made the Royal gesture, 'Princess.'

'I see,' she answered slowly. The wheels of her mind working franticly, the young woman considered every possibility. Just the use of her primary language changed her posture to a regal stance. 'How much time do we have?'

'It depends,' the reply cool, brown eyes followed her every movement, 'on how easily the media accepts this as a delusion of an old man's mind. I don't need to tell you, more is at stake than your identity.'

It reminded Princess of a time her identity almost became know by Spectra. If Zoltar managed to get an extended look at her face, he'd know of her genetic heritage. Shuddering at the memory of the close call, her father berated her. Not as the team thought for carelessness, but the political implications. She'd almost given away the sacrifice the Ordanina people continued to perform for billions of sentient beings in the Milkyway Galaxy.

'Mark?' She asked quietly, considering how this would affect the man she'd always considered her brother and friend.

Of the five, they'd grown up together. The bond between them proved to be stronger because Princess couldn't recall a time without him at her side. Mark remembered nothing of his previous life on Riga. It worked to Anderson's advantage. While he became the widowed parent of two young children, they'd been brought up by a series of nannies allowing their father to advance earth's scientific ability.

Jason's inclusion in the household came as he turned seven when his Spectran parents change allegiance. He thought them dead while they continued their intelligence gathering mission on Ordan. Incidentally the same age as Mark and the time cerabonic implants became a reality, the two boys hated each other on first sight.

Tiny joined them a year later, his uncle surrendering him to Anderson's care at the age of twelve. His softer personality and fondness for Princess allowed him to stop sibling rivalry by pointing out how much they hurt their little sister. Their guardians plan for an élite fighting squad, using the new technology and training methods where well underway. None of them realised they already been chosen and the final member of their team in the process of being manufactured.

'Will need to be told the truth in the near future,' Anderson sighed.

'It will destroy him,' Princess offered with a melancholy smile. 'It almost shattered my faith in you when I discovered my life to be a lie. You should have told Mark at the same time.'

'You were eight,' Anderson reminded, 'and how you managed to keep such an important discovery to yourself still amazes' me.'

'I had my father,' she supplied, 'to love and comfort me, even if he cannot demonstrate that devotion publically. Mark has always felt abandoned and not known why. He considers himself as much an orphan as the others. He doesn't need to play the part as I do.'

Uttering a curse word under his breath, Anderson realised the damage went further than he thought. 'When did Mark last visit his grandfather?'

'To the best of my knowledge,' Princess understood, 'they haven't seen each other since our first mission four years ago when they had a falling out.'

'At the beginning of his dementia,' The Chief shook his head. 'I should have been more careful, more alert. John Anderson loathed the fact he could never see his real son, except on diplomatic visits to Riga.'

'Or,' Princess used the pause to supply her guess, 'when Colonel Cronus and his fighter squadron visited Earth.'


	3. Chapter 3

'No,' Princess sobbed, crouched on the floor of the Phoenix._Haven't we lost enough_, she cried silently.

_Centre Neptune lays in ruin at the bottom of the ocean. Mark is still recovering from discovering his true identity and the memories of killing his sister in the name of duty. Jason has only just recovered from the illness he tried to hide from us. Now this._

Moving to stand behind her, Mark placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. He too felt like crying. Looking into the concerned blue eyes of his team mate, the pair knew they'd have time for recriminations after destroying Spectra's latest weapon of mass destruction. Allowing a shudder to display his emotions, Mark drew his posture into The Commander of G-force.

'Tiny,' he ordered in a strong tone forcing the others to move, 'get us out of here now! We're a sitting duck if that mecha returns.'

Racing back to his position, hands flying over his panel, the ship shuddered. Main engines kicking in, the pilot allowed the bird to shoot off the ocean surface like a bullet. Wobbling without the weight of Keyop's buggy, Tiny managed to steer a straight minutes earlier, the Phoenix made an emergency landing to extinguish the right hand fuel pod. Coming out of nowhere, the bug like mecha caught the Phoenix and her crew blindside. That first shot caused an immense amount of damage, both to the ship and its crew.

A third of their fuel dissipated, combining with the salty water to become an innocuous substance. Understanding the need for stealth and ingenuity, the pilot walked a fine line between speed and balance. Either could cause the ultimate destruction of the Phoenix and end their mission before it began. Scanning the vista from his seat, Tiny couldn't find their target in the clear blue sky.

'Mark,' Jason looked horrified from his position beside the sparrow's inert form, 'we can't just leave him here on the floor.'

'Get him to sick bay,' The Commander stated with a heavy sigh. The regretful sound the only emotion he'd allow until this mission ended. When it did, he knew the event would scar them all, especially Princess. 'Then I want you back on the double. We need to finish this as soon as possible.'

'Big ten,' Jason scooped up the body of his teammate. Sparing Princess a mournful glance, he ran to the rear doors.

'We can't let Spectra's latest machine destroy a civilian population,' Mark spoke quietly to the woman before him, his comforting hand still on her shoulder. 'There is so much as stake and it's up to us to stop it, Princess. In order to do that, I need you at your station.'

Turning a sorrowful green gaze on him, she nodded. In spite of her feelings, they had a duty to millions of innocent lives. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought for control. Finding strength within herself, she shook off his palm and stood. Turning to face her commander, the young woman gathered her regal bearing, beginning to understand her destiny and what it entailed.

'Princess,' Mark paled at the look of fury she suddenly shot him. The usually calm and composed Swan had been provoked into displaying a rare moment of rage. He'd need to watch her, in case she decided to act like Jason. They all had the capability if pushed and this incident might just prove her catalyst. Keeping his expression neutral, The Commander requested, 'I need you to get us a direction before that thing reaches its new target.'

Nodding, Princess returned to her station in silence. Fingers dancing over the keyboard before her, she calculated the most probable focus. Taking into consideration Spectra's need to destroy Earths resources and the terror factor of decimating a large population centre, she knew the object had to be a major city.

'They're headed for the main island in Japan,' Princess reported, 'there's a huge manufacturing region near Tokyo. It would make a perfect target.'

'Setting course,' Tiny indicated he'd heard, 'ETA fourteen minutes.'

'Can't you make this bucket go any faster,' Jason demanded, entering from the rear.

'Not,' Tiny didn't spare the Condor a glance, which told them all about the state of the Phoenix flight status, 'if you want me to keep this bird in the sky.'

'I'll get the missiles armed and ready,' Jason ran to the gunner's station.

'Just make every one count,' Mark ordered tersely. He used that tone when he didn't like their chances. At the moment the odds were stacked heavily against them succeeding. 'We need to get back to Headquarters on the double.'

The atmosphere on the bridge grew thick. No one spoke as they tried to keep their minds off the Sparrow and on the job at hand. Yet Princess couldn't help the violent feelings welling up inside her. A rage, the likes of which she never felt before bubbled from a deep and untapped well.

Capable of decimating a squad of Spectran goons with her bear hands, the death of Keyop ripped open a gaping wound in her soul. It had never been this personal before. The violence never affected her. Her father tempered her training with stories of Ordan. The culture seemed so far removed from the daily struggle of life on Earth. It could almost be a fairy spite of all that had occurred, the times she'd been captured by Spectra in the line of duty, she'd come home to tales of beauty, serenity and peace. She'd been tortured for information, her body bruised and blackened but thankfully

never forcefully used. Somehow her father worked his magic on her uniform allowing his Princess to remain unsullied, even if the attempt had been made on several occasions. It gave her a reputation amongst the enemy which worked in her favour. Throughout all this, she'd managed to keep her humanity and compassion. The loss of Keyop shattered her empathy.'

There,' Jason cried, pointing to the bug mecha on the main screen, 'after it Tiny.'

Sighting the rapidly approaching Phoenix, it accelerated. Wounded, they wouldn't be able to catch it in time to stop a reign of terror on innocent civilians. Further enraged by the tactics, Princess knew what she had to three remaining members of G-force concentrated their attention on the mecha. It gave Princess the time and opportunity she needed. Racing to the rear door, she entered the lift as stealthily as possible. Once inside the three men picked up on the soft whoosh of the automatic door closing.

Using her yo-yo she destroyed the mechanism, trapping the elevator at the top of the shaft. They wouldn't be able to stop her now. Working quickly, Princess rigged a web of cables allowing the Phoenix to transmute to fire if Mark decided it to be necessary. Finally climbing aboard G-1, she eased Mark's fighter jet out of the bay.

'Princess,' The Commander's panicked voice issued over her communicator.

She ignored it, directing the aircraft toward the mecha, forcing it back into the Phoenix's direct line of fire. Rewarded several seconds later by two bird missiles streaking towards the bug a plume of smoke issued from the machine. As usual, Spectra abandoned the sinking ship like rats, allowing the wreckage of their latest threat to cause as much destruction on an innocent population as they could.

'Mark,' she commanded, strengthen by her determination to see this war finally come to an end, 'save as many people as you can. I'm going after Zoltar. This time I'm not going to let him escape.'

'Return to the Phoenix,' the anger in his voice echoed around the small cockpit. Their long and steadfast friendship allowed Princess to interpret his fear. When Mark worried, his demeanour turned icy to cope with the emotions he keep locked firmly away. 'That's an order,' his voice rose.

'Negative, Commander,' she answered with a sardonic smile. Finally taking charge, Princess stated, 'this ends today, once and for all.'

Banking to her left, Princess noticed the embellished capsule and knew it to be Zoltar's method of escape. Accelerating, she brought up the gun site. The fighter plane contained weapons. Mark rarely used them. Today they'd be put through their paces as she zeroed in on the Spectran leader.

'This is for Keyop,' Princess stated in a hard tone, letting a flurry of bullets lose. They knocked the small vessel from its escape trajectory. 'This is for my mother, who you killed in cold blood, making an example to her people.' Finger depressing the trigger again, one of the foils disappeared in a hail of shots. It forced the pod towards the ocean in a plume of smoke. 'This is for the pain and suffering you've cause billions of sentient being throughout the universe.'

'Princess,' Mark's voice screamed at her before she managed to launch the final volley, 'stop firing, we want him alive.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Zoltar,' Princess spat the words, 'is just a puppet. I don't understand how we didn't discover this before.' Turning to the Chief, his daughter gave him a meaningful stare, 'Spectra's ruled by an artificial intelligence they call The Luminous One. This Great Spirit of Spectra evolved under the populations' nose and now it controls them.'

'It's amazing how helpful our purple masked friend is being,' Jason added with his usual sarcasm, 'now the boots on the other foot. None of us would have rolled over that easily.'

'It has taken three days,' Anderson reminded turning away from the team, 'and countless rounds of questioning to get this information.'

'Can we trust it,' Mark asked looking to the Chief's back with wide eyes.

'Yes,' The Security Chief stated, 'only because we have other intelligence that supports Zoltar's assertions.' Finally he faced the accusation in Princess's eyes. 'We have known about this ultimate deity for some time. Discovering its electronic source, that came as a surprise.'

'We need to destroy the AI,' Princess declared, looking to her colleagues for support. 'It's not like the team hasn't been to Spectra on several occasions. Mark and I stood in the chamber. We saw this thing but didn't know what it represented. If we could get in again, I'm sure we could rig it to blow. I just need time to find the nexus.'

'We need more information,' Anderson attempted to stare her down. The gaze held significance towards his daughter alone. 'I'm not willing to sacrifice **_you_** on a fool's errand. When we know the exact location of our target, then we'll move.'

'How many lives need to be lost before we do something to stop this war,' she fired back, anger lacing her green eyes. Rising from the couch, Princess began to pace the office. Careful to avoid contact with the boys, she bristled with suppressed rage.

At the end of the last mission, a mission one which they'd lost one of their team, The Chief took her aside. Worried for her safety and disobeying the mission Commander's orders, he'd chastised in a cold, impersonal tone. It reminded Princess of the time she'd lost her shoe. Her father's anger stemmed from the possible consequences of a careless choice for an entire planet still resisting Spectra. This time, she'd stood stock still and taken his verbal berating without batting an eyelid. It seemed to unnerve the security chief.

'If you're finished,' she stated at the end of the interview, the cold fury still lacing her mind as she walked stiffly away. For the last three days she avoided everyone.

'Now is not the time,' Anderson cautioned trying and failing to send her a private caution, 'for irrational decisions made under the shadow of grief.'

He'd been stepping on eggshells, unsure how Princess would react since the day of Keyop's death. The event triggered something monumental in her as her unusual actions demonstrated. It brought out the latent leadership qualities Anderson knew lurked below the surface. They'd been breed into her for generations.

Lately, every time he glanced at Princess, she transformed, becoming more like her mother. I hurt him more than he liked to admit. Anderson tried not to think about his wife, the life she'd lived alone on an occupied planet. Eventually he'd stopped looking at his daughter. Finally, Jamieel, consort of Ordan came to the startling realisation, he'd lost his daughter. The time had come for her to take up her duty.

Mark and Jason approached to him, at a loss how to react around the quiet, sullen Swan of the last few days. She wouldn't allow any of them close enough to share her grief. He'd pleaded with Mark not to give up. If Princess would open up to anyone, the man she considered her brother and confidant had the best chance.

'When will it be time?' Princess demanded, glaring at her father. 'Keyop's genetic material originated from each one of us. Our brother is dead, killed by Spectra. It doesn't get much more personal than that.'

'Princess,' Anderson growled. A string of sounds, resembling a song erupted from The Chief's mouth aimed directly at the only woman in the room.

Mark stared, opened mouthed. He remembered the nightly ritual from his earliest years. After a long day, locked away in the bowels of the ISO's technical laboratories, his father came into their nursery. Dismissing the nanny, Anderson took his place in a rocking chair between Princess's crib and his bed. Laying a hand on each of his children, their father would sing to them. It sounded something like the tune now issuing from his mouth.

To the Commander's utter surprise, Princes returned the notes. They seemed to be conversing in heated tones. The language very different from anything he heard. Even the universal translator within his communicator couldn't decipher the strange, melodic language.

'They don't know,' she looked into the hooded eyes of her father, returning to Terran Standard, 'do they?'

Turning to her teammates, she could see the confusion in their expression. 'It's time all of us knew of our origins. We knew of Keyop's manufacture from the DNA of several races. That genetic material originated from the four of us because each of us represents a different planetary heritage.' Turning on her brothers, Princess explained, 'Tiny's the only real Terran on the team and the only orphan. Jason, you've always known your parents originated on Spectra. Mark you learnt of your connection to Colonel Cronus earlier this year.'

Taking in a deep breath, Princess looked to her father to continue the story. Turning his back, he gave his opinion. Sadden by his rebuff she knew this to be a turning point in her life. Three sets of eyes begged her to fill in the blanks.

'What none of you know,' she hesitated, finding the words, 'Mark's father is the real William Anderson. He'd been sent to Riga before the war broke out, fostering relations between the two planets. Falling in love with a Rigan woman, he married and started a family. Deciding to stay, he founded the Red Impulse.' Walking over to Mark, Princess offered in a soft tone, 'when your mother died, he changed, became very bitter and surrendered you to your grandfathers keeping.'

'The old man,' Mark swallowed hard, hurt shining in his blue eyes, 'he told the truth?'

Nodding, Princess turned her attention to Jason. 'You're parents grew up on worlds in the Crab Nebulae, ruled by Spectra.'

'Tell me something I don't know,' Jason's sarcasm dripped.

'They are currently on Ordan, working with the resistance movement,' she offered, reaching out a hand in comfort. Jason shook it off, his sense of betrayal obvious. 'I've only know for a few days. They relinquished you to save your life. Zoltar discovered their treachery and they were forced to run for their lives.'

'How do you know all this,' Jason demanded, grabbing hold of Princess.

'Please,' she begged, 'give me time to explain.'

Walking over to sit beside Mark, the two wounded men shared a look. She could see the desolation in their facial expression.

'I am from Ordan,' Princess announced into the stunned silence.

'Ordan,' Mark's head came up at the name. 'Why do I get the feeling that planet is going to play a starting role. Grandfather led a diplomatic mission there, you say Jason's parents are still resisting Spectra on Ordan and finally it's your planet of origin.'

'We've all studied Galactic politics,' Tiny chipped in. Quiet, his intelligence often overlooked, he made connections before the others. 'It's Spectra's main jumping off point for their assault on our galaxy.'

'Enough,' Anderson roared.

'I agree,' Princess stared down her father, 'enough. The time has come to open your actions to the world. Spectra is on the edge of defeat. What then? Will you and I stay here on Earth or return to our home. My mother died in the defence of her people on Ordan.'

'Princess,' Mark moved to her side, 'what do you mean? Your Mother? You said Tiny's the only completely human member of the team.'

'My father brought me to earth hours after my birth on Ordan,' she confessed, 'as the daughter of the man who'd identity he took.'

'Your,' swallowing hard, it became obvious John Anderson spilt all his deepest regrets to his grandson, 'your Nyora's daughter. That would make The Chief…'

'The Consort of Ordan,' Princess finished for him. The shocked expression's on her brother's faces stated they understood the perilous position she'd just place them in.


	5. Chapter 5

Muttering under his breath in Ordanian, Anderson stormed out of the room_. I can't believe the old man told Mark everything,_ Jamieel cursed for the lack of insight. _As if we haven't asked enough of the boy. Thrusting him into Command of G-Force at the age of twenty and demanding he give up any pretence of a real life. You went and added the burden of telling him the entire truth. If my daughter is correct, in the days before his first mission. No wonder he took Princess's disappearance by the Jijokillers with such difficulty. He thought he'd consigned the Regent of Ordan to her death._

Understanding he had work to do, Jamieel shook his head one last time. If he knew his daughter, she'd convince the team to go to Spectra against orders. She'd find a way to locate the Nexus and destroy it. Not thinking rationally, it wouldn't matter if Princess lost her life, so long as she avenged her brother's death.

_Yet_, Jamieel concluded, unable to think of himself as Anderson now the members of G-force knew his true identity, _the people of Ordan need their leader more than ever at this time. If Spectra is defeated, Ordan will need a strong Regent, an individual to lead them out of occupation. Somehow I have to make them stay until Keyop's funeral in four days' time. Maybe by then, I'll have enough information to end this war once and for all without Ordan losing arguably its most valuable asset._

Leaving behind three stunned young men and a woman with sad green eyes, Princess diverted her attention elsewhere. Tears clouding her eyes, she understood what they needed to do next. As the oldest, Tiny watched the situation with an impassive glance between his foster siblings. Jason continued to sit forlornly, Princess turned to stare out the seventh story window of the ISO building while Mark looked to the floor with his hands in his pockets. Keenly intelligent behind the slow, heavy demeanour he portrayed, Tiny found people didn't expect as much from him. It allowed him to observe interactions and read situations the others often missed.

'So,' Jason pushed off the couch, sending Princess a reproachful glare, 'when did you find out about all of this.'

Still rocked to the core by the news of his parents' whereabouts, The Condor took up a customary pose by the nearest wall. Arms folded across his chest, feet at the ankle, he'd closed off his emotions with a hard expressionless mask. Mark's eyes came up to meet his friends. They held a remorseful expression. If he'd known about Jason's family, he'd have found a way to tell him.

'When I turned eight,' Princess started slowly. Finding it easier to tell her brothers while staring out across the city, focused on a distant building. 'I snuck into my father's study. I'd spoken Ordanian with him since my birth. It'd always been our secret language, although I remember Mark speaking it as a child. It made me feel special being the only girl and gave me undivided time with my father. When I called out my voice activated a concealed compartment. That's when I discovered I could also read and write Ordanian.'

'What did you find, Princess?' Mark asked, his voice originating from the space behind her right shoulder.

'Records,' she sighed, 'my father's scientific diary, official papers from Ordan and a letter my mother left explaining the situation. We all knew the Chief to be my father so that didn't come as any great surprise.' Pivoting to face her brothers, Princess caught each of their gazes in succession. 'Most of it I didn't understand, I didn't have the knowledge or maturity at the time, except to realise you're not my biological sibling, Mark. It devastated me, so I could only imagine what it would do to you. I tried to get my father to tell you the truth but he insisted I keep my identity a secret, even from the rest of the family. The Chief caught me looking at the documents again, the day after Keyop's death. They contained information I'd remembered and new intelligence. This time I comprehended the significance.'

'What,' Jason asked in a sarcastic tone, 'did you uncover and what are you planning, Princess?'

'What makes you think I'm planning anything?' she retorted.

'Thirteen years as your brother,' Jason concluded. His blue eyes boring into her, 'gives me some insight into your character. You changed just before the destruction of Centre Neptune telling me something happened back then.'

'John Anderson,' Mark supplied, bitter at the two events occurring almost on top of each other 'attempted to make public the link between Earth and Ordan by leaking the story to the media almost a year ago. A young reporter approached the Chief, who managed to quash the article and keep Princess's identity safe.'

'You knew about this?' Tiny finally entered the conversation.

'Yes,' Mark sounded embarrassed, 'but as the information came from John Anderson. I considered it half innuendo and half propaganda leaking from in his fast failing mind. I didn't realise until tonight it's all true.'

'We all know what Grandfather was like,' Jason chimed in at his sardonic best.

'The Chief had to force us to visit his father as kids,' Tiny saw the ironic side. John Anderson had no relationship to anyone except Mark. 'I wondered why we stopped going just after Princess's eighth birthday. I though you kept going out of a sense of loyalty, Commander.'

'Question is,' Mark took up his customary role as leader, shaking his head at Tiny's misconception, 'what are we going to do now? Zoltar has been captured. The AI must need a human interface with the general population to be effective. It'll take time for another agent to be loved and trusted by the Spectran people. We need to strike now and yet I can see the Chief's point of view. We can't afford to lose another team member,' reaching out a hand and placing it on her shoulder, Mark speared her with an icy blue gaze, 'especially you Princess.'

'Why do you think,' Princess's temper once again erupted, 'I've been doing for the last three days?' Pulling out an electronic tablet, she displayed a file containing classified Spectran schematics. 'All the mecha are built using a similar design. Creating a comparison program and inputting all the data I can remember about the chamber along with our intelligence, this area,' pointing to a mass of crossed coloured lines, 'it the most probable nexus for The Luminous One. If we could get in, I'll plant explosives here, here and here,' she pointed quickly to three separate points. 'The results should be devastating.'

'You want us to break protocol, fly to Spectra and try to destroy this machine on a probability?' Tiny asked.

'Hey,' Jason defended his sister, 'It's Princess's probability. I'm willing to go with that. Besides, what else are we going to do for the next four days? Wait around for Keyop's funeral and the next Spectra attack?'

'Either,' Mark's cool calm voice cut in, 'we all go or none of us do. So are you in Tiny?'

'Who am I to go against the crowd,' he managed a grin. 'The Phoenix is fuelled and ready to go after pre-flight checks. If you give me fifteen minutes head start, I can convince the techs I'm back to take a nap on the bridge without you lot to bother me, so make your approach stealthy.'

'Big Ten, Tiny,' Mark nodded, watching the pilot amble away. 'The rest of us can go to the ready room.'

'You and Jason go,' Princess suggested, still studying her data pad. 'I want to go over this one more time to make sure I haven't missed anything. Once we get to Spectra, there will be no room for mistakes because we are all coming home alive.'

Looking at each other, the same thought ran through Jason and Marks heads. They'd need to shield their sister. In this mood, neither dared approach her with their combined concerns. Usually all three older men protected the only female member of their team. The public outcry at the young woman being hurt didn't bear thinking about. The political fallout if Princess, the Regent of Ordan became injured would be far reaching. It also might allow Spectra to regain its prominence without Zoltar at the helm.

'I think we'll stay here,' Jason continued to hold up the wall.

'Anything I can help you with, Princess,' Mark asked, looking at the confusing map of coloured lines.

'Let's go,' she suddenly closed down the data device. 'I need to collect a few things. Mark do you have the micro explosives for your Birdrang?' Changing into birdstyle, The Swan didn't wait for her brother's to follow her lead.

'I thought you were in charge,' Jason's tone dripped with sarcasm.

'Doesn't look like it on this mission,' Mark retorted, a frown on his face.

'Ready to lift,' Tiny punched in the sequence to open the hanger doors fifteen minutes later. Since the loss of Centre Neptune, changes allowed the Phoenix's pilot to launch the vehicle without notifying flight control. 'I'm punching main engines in ten. Strap in everyone, I want atmosphere breakthrough before they realise we've left Earth.'


	6. Chapter 6

'Chief Anderson,' a young aid knocked and called out at the same time. Apprehensively he stayed by the door, expecting an explosion with his next statement.

'Yes,' the Chief challenged, head buried in schematics strewn across three monitors. Angry at the interruption, Jamieel demanded, 'what is it?'

'Sir, you asked to be notified when the Phoenix left Earth orbit,' Steven stated in a bland tone. He'd been the Chief of Securities aid for seven years and knew this mood. 'The team took off sixteen minutes ago without orders or permission to leave the solar system.'

'What's their heading?' Jamieel roared.

'The Pluto early warning system gives a 99.3% probability of the Crab Nebulae, Sir,' responded the young attendant.

'Where is Zoltar and who is questioning him?' Standing abruptly, Jamieel marched towards the doorway.

The aid moved aside, following his superior down the hall. Not knowing the answer, Steven chose to remain silent. In the past he'd discovered it to be best.

'Zoltar,' Jamieel commanded, grabbing the orange clad prisoner with long blond hair by the throat, 'tell me where the nexus is, or by the elements of Ordan, you'll wish yourself gone before I've finished with you.'

Surprise flared in the Spectran leaders eyes. He'd visited Ordan on several occasions and understood the language. At first he thought this man, yet another sent to torment him, gave away his origin by accident. The hard, flint like glare convinced him otherwise. Disbelief clouded Zoltar expression as he recognised the individual.

'You…you're,' he stammered, attempting to answer in the same language.

'Yes I am,' Jamieel no longer felt constrained to hide his identity, 'and my daughter is on her way to destroy The Luminous One. If something occurs to harm her, you'll pay, very slowly, with your life. Living on Earth all these years has taught me the power of fear, intimidation and physical torture.'

Swallowing hard, Zoltar made his second astounding discovery. 'The woman, the one you call Princess, The Regent of Ordan's daughter, has been under my nose all this time.'

'What better way to hide the ruler of the universes most passive planet,' Jamieel stated in a steely tone, 'than in the Earth's most elite fighting squad.'

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Zoltar didn't see the first punch approaching his body. The uppercut, swung from below his line of sight caught the man between his deliberately open legs. Cursing, the second blow collected his chin with the opposite hand. Snapping his head backwards, the force caused a shooting pain to travel the length of his spine.

'I'll only ask you once more,' Jamieel stated in a calm tone, returning to Terrain standard, 'before using a new invention not yet tested on a sentient being. It has been very successful reading the minds and memory patterns of lab animals. Unfortunately they didn't survive the experience.'

'You'll never get that past your human masters, Consort,' sneered Zoltar. 'They show mercy and ethics.'

'Then,' the ice in his gaze made the blonde man suck in a breath, 'it's a good thing you're considered an animal by the people of Earth, not capable of sentience. Now talk.'

Based on the implanted cerabonic technology, Jamieel ordered Steven to bring the machine from his lab. Two rounds with his head encased in a helmet to keep it perfectly still, the probe discovered the exact location of Zoltar's truth centre. A needle implanted the device.

'Your last chance,' Jamieel announced, 'before I activate the device. It may destroy every neuron in your brain but it will give us enough time to extract the information we want.'

Muttering something that sounded like _go to hell_, The Consort of Ordan flicked the switch. Watching his monitor closely, he found what he wanted as Zoltar's scream stopped abruptly. Rapidly making an electronic copy of the information, Jamieel shut down the machine. They might need more information from this man's brain in the future.

'Get this information to Princess,' Jamieel demand of his aid, handing over a data device. 'Then have medical attend this individual. There won't be enough left of his mind for Zoltar to reappear again. However he may still prove useful.'

* * *

Short and not so sweet but we're about to get into the good stuff. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

'Communication coming in from ISO headquarters,' Tiny reported.

'It's a data stream,' Princess added, picking up the signal on her monitor. Placing a hand over her mouth and uttering a short gasp, the others turned to look at her. 'My father managed to get the exact information we need to defeat The Luminous One. I have the location of the nexus and the main nodes that need to be destroyed.'

'Three hours to Spectra,' Tiny increased their speed.

'Right,' Jason remarked, 'let's start planning our strategy.'

'The last time we broke in by shear chance,' Mark remembered. 'This time the place is going to be crawling with Spectran goons.'

'Mark,' Princess turned contemplative, 'do you think you can find your way back in there?'

'You're not going with me, Princess,' Mark ordered. Walking over to her, placing a palm on her shoulder, the Commander stated softly, 'we can't afford to lose another member of this team. Earth and Ordan can't afford to lose you. You'll have to brief Jason.'

Shaking off the gesture, anger shone in the young woman's green eyes. 'Who,' she demanded, 'is going to plant the explosives in the nexus and hubs.' Looking between Mark and Jason, she saw the realisation dawn. Turning to her station, she pulled up the new schematics. 'Can either of you read this? Tiny could give it a go,' she commented sarcastically, 'but even he wouldn't be precise enough to ensure we'd completely destroy The Luminous One. Whether you like it or not Mark, I'm taking point on this one.'

The three young men looked at each other. Tiny shrugged, Jason crossed his arms and Mark's expression hardened. He'd made his decision.

'This,' he warned, 'will be the last time I let you take command. At the end of this mission you won't question my authority again. Understood?'

'After this,' Princess took up the blatant challenge, 'we won't need to go on another mission.' Adding internally, _my Father will have plans for me, plans I have no intention of following._

'All right team,' Mark formally handed over, 'let's listen up. What is it you have planned, Princess?'

Two hours and forty seven minutes later they hung in orbit around Spectra's most distant moon. Each carrying weapons loaded with micro explosives, the four members of G-force prepared to transmute into the fiery Phoenix. Swooping in, they'd eject in Keyop's newly built buggy over the area containing the chamber. In this mode, Jason, Mark and Princess would burn a hole through the walls.

It all went to plan. The boy's dealt with the hordes of Spectran goons while Princess located the seven hubs and planted her bombs. Approaching the circular screen at the end of the chamber, she tripped a sensor. Suddenly the monitor lit up, a blue bird like image appearing..

As she moved closer, Princess heard a scream behind her. The tone and timber familiar, she knew it to be Jason. Unable to stop, she needed to make the last placement. They had fifty seconds before the first round of explosions rocked the area. Locating the panel, she opened it to the sound of Mark's keening joining Jason's. Unable to spare the time to look behind her, Princess's hands shook as she tried to place the volatile substance in exactly the right location. Heart hammering in her chest, adrenalin pumping through her veins, she head the pain filled cries of her brothers behind her.

_Finally_, she would have sighed, if only the troop of goons hadn't descended at exactly that moment. _Less than forty seconds to go. I have to get us out of here. This job, leading G-force isn't as easy as Mark makes it look._

Throwing off the three men trying to pin her to the floor, Princess plumbed a hidden well of courage. Where the strength came from, she'd never be able to tell. The goon's flew in different directions. Internally her mind counted down as she cracked skull after skull, breaking bones and dislocating joints. Unable to stop the fury built up over four years of war, hearing her brother's scream in pain and rage, she cleared a path to them.

'Mark,' she'd finally located him under five men.

Battered and bruised, Princess fought at his back, defending them both. They managed to get to Jason. Barely conscious, the three formed a triangle. Unable to tell what affected the men at her side, Princess saved that for the long journey home.

'Ten seconds,' Princess warned, glancing up at the screen into the beady eyes of the apparition eagerly watching. Under Keyop's buggy, they needed to make the four metre jump. 'Ready?' she asked, hoping Mark and Jason had the energy.

'Let's do it,' Jason slurred his words.

As one they made the leap. Only Princess made it into the buggy's gaping mouth. Her hand reached out to secure Mark. Capturing his wings, he helped Jason find the opening and hang on. Hitting the button to shut the aperture Princess pulled the Commander completely into the vehicle. Mark grabbed at Jason's hands, using the last of his strength to heave the Condor through the rapidly closing hole.

'What happened to you two?' Princess demanded after singling Tiny. Glancing at each other they muttered 'don't ask,' before collapsing, boneless and exhausted on the floor.

'Thanks for the pickup, Tiny,' Princess spoke into her communicator at the bay doors closed and the Phoenix increased speed. 'Once we're out of danger, can you come and help me down here.'

'It's going to get rough, Princess,' he warned, executing a sharp turn followed by several gees of acceleration. 'Evasive action for detonation in seven, six…'

Groaning, Mark and Jason lay where they'd fallen, clutching at any handhold within reach. A sudden but expected explosion rocked the ship, sending it into an unsteady wobble. Unable to help her comrades, Princess hung on while Tiny manoeuvre the Phoenix away from Spectra.

'Looks like your plan worked,' a gleeful note entered Tiny's voice. 'Nothing's following us. I can't detect a ship or missile about to be launched. I can't hear any chatter over the airwaves and the lights are going out grid by grid. You're bombs sure messed up that AI.'

'Take us home,' Princess ordered. 'Send a message to the Chief. We need a resonance team to inspect the damage. The people of Spectra might need assistance to return their planet to working order. I think the AI controlled every aspect of their lives.'

'Big ten,' Tiny acknowledged, 'then I'll come give you a hand.'

True to his word, the Owl appeared seven minutes later. The phoenix in autopilot mode and headed to for Earth, Tiny felt able to leave to cockpit. Grimacing at the state of his teammates, the Owl's eyes asked what happened. Shrugging her shoulders, Princess attempted to rouse Mark without success. Lifting Jason, Tiny went to place him in the tube leading to the main compartment, only to be stopped by Princess.

'I'll play catch at the other end,' she suggested, disappearing to the command deck.

Jason sat holding his head a few minutes later. Seated in Keyop's chair, he found facing sideways increased the head and neck ache. Mark, eyes closed, held a posture of contemplation at his command station. Wings folded serenely around him, he could have been asleep if not for the occasional twitches of concentration.

'What happened?' Princess almost begged. Green eyes darted from one to the other at a loss to explain their reactions. 'I heard you both start screaming.'

'Didn't,' Mark tried to maintain a normal voice and failed. Swallowing hard, he croaked out, 'you experience the pain lancing through your implant?'

'I don't see how,' Jason added the merest hint of his usual irony, 'it's not like anyone could ignore it.'

Connecting several seemingly unrelated facts in her brain, Princess realised the exact moment she tripped the sensor. The bird like image appeared the same moment the boys began their keening. She hadn't been affected, ruling out the implants malfunctioning or allowing some kind of control of their electronic hardware. The goons continued to fight, proving they were also immune but not Jason, also of Spectran birth. Yet Mark said he'd felt the pain emanate from his implant.

'I don't understand,' Princess muttered under her breath.

'I think,' Tiny chimed in, 'it how The Luminous One probably controls Zoltar, with some kind of electrical signal. Maybe it affects our cerabonics.'

'Then why,' Princess questioned, 'didn't it affect me?'

'Maybe because you're a girl,' Jason suggested in his very darkest tone.

Struggling for an answer, Princess left her brothers to recover. Head buried in her terminal, she researched any point of similarity between Mark and Jason which differed significantly from her. Unable to find anything, she gave up. _There won't be enough left of the AI to establish what really happened. My brothers seem to be recovering slowly. Maybe, _she considered_, we'll never find out._


	8. Chapter 8

When the Phoenix docked at the ISO building, Jamieel stood waiting. Mark and Jason, able to stand alone, used an uncoordinated gate to exit the ship. The Chief's eyes didn't miss the unusual movements or the fear his daughters' eyes held for her team mates.

'Report to medical,' he ordered the men, 'that includes you Tiny. Princess, I'll see you in my office. The rest of you can join us when the doctors are finished.'

'Do you know why?' Princess demanded of her father the moment his door closed, 'why Mark and Jason were affected by the AI and not me?'

'I speculate,' Jamieel glared at his daughter, 'it has to do with your genetics. We needed to modify your cerabonic hardware to cope with the unique pattern of brain waves emitted by the Regent of Ordan. Whatever weapon The Luminous One used, it didn't account for your unique brain function.'

'Do we have a report from the recognisance teams?' Princess's green eyes board into her fathers. 'From what we saw, those people will be without water and power.'

Glaring at the young woman before him, Jamieel noticed the difference a single mission created. He needed to talk to her alone, now before the others interrupted. Ignoring her question, he sat behind his desk with a heavy sigh.

'Wyandra,' Jamieel stated in a steely tone determined to broach the subject remaining off limits all Princess's young life, 'you mother asked me to call you Wyandra. It is an ancient Ordanian name meaning Listen with your Heart.'

'Why,' Princess allowed a brow to rise, 'are you telling me this now?'

'It is time you knew,' Jamieel stated, noting the moment she recognised the significance of learning her name.

'So,' Princess faced her father with an unwavering gaze. _You chose to do this now, without Mark, Tiny and Jason to support me. This is one battle which is too important for me to back away from and we both know it. Neither of us will come away unscarred. The question is how far are you willing to push me before I assert my authority over you? _

Since learning her real identity at the age of eight, Jamieel schooled his daughter in the history and custom of the world they'd return too one day. As the offspring of Nyora, the young woman understood her destiny, of the hope her existence brought her people. Fear and apprehension flickered across her mobile face before an unwavering determination set her expression.

'It has come to this,' she challenged.

'Yes,' he hissed, watching her every move. This moment, a watershed in both their lives, shatter his power over his daughter. She'd become a different person after he announced his decision and they both knew it.

The other members of the team broke the moment. Fearing for Princess, Mark, still unsteady on his feet, rushed his team the Chiefs office. The mission complete, so much occurred in the hours before leaving for Spectra, they had a lot to consider. Tiny needed to come to terms with the fact his uncle had no blood bond with him. Jason, on learning of his parents' survival wanted time alone to digest the fact. The Commander, realising his grandfather told the truth would deal with his secrets alone as always.

_Now,_ Mark mussed internally, _is not the time for us to deal with our personal problems. The Chief, I can't think of him any other way, took Princess away for a reason. He never does anything without a reason. I don't know why, but I know my sister needs me._

Only Mark caught a word or two of the brewing storm in the high pitched alien language as they approached the door. He'd been brought up listening to the Ordanian native tongue, even managing to sing a few words since his adoption by Jamieel. Once that occurred the Consort of Ordan had been forced to stop his daughters' tuition, afraid the boy would give away their secret.

'Jason,' Mark indicated the locked door. Fear shone through his expression. Not even his beak like mask hid his apprehension.

Nodding, the Condor made fast work of the obstruction. Jason and Tiny chose to follow their commander instead of heading for the infirmary. Four years together, working, fighting, surviving beside one another taught them to listen to Mark's instincts. The three men turned, as one, to observed the confrontation as the door crashed open.

'Are you really going to do this now?' Princess continued to question, returning to Terran standard.

Aware of her brothers, she wanted them to hear what her father planed. After all it would affect at least one of them. Lurking in her gaze, a deep hurt shone in her green orbs. A single glance to the rest of her team and she knew they had her back.

'It is you,' Jamieel answered with a raised eyebrow, 'who has chosen the timing. It is you who has decided to reveal your true identity to your family. It is you who must now fulfil your destiny.'

'It is only my brothers, my teammates who know of this connection,' she glared, understanding what would occur next and hating her father for it.

'The moment you took Marks fighter and declared yourself a true leader,' he returned with an accessing look, 'your fate became sealed. You know it as surely as I do, Wyandra.'

'I am part of G-Force, defenders of the galaxy,' Princess drew her stature into a regal pose. By doing so she proved her father point. 'Our only mission to destroy The Luminous One and stop the war with Spectra is complete. Now the threat is at an end, my brothers and I can return to our lives and live in peace.'

'You are Regent Wyandra, leader of the Ordanian people,' roared Jamieel. 'By our ancient customs, I am only the vessel. You chose the time to come into your majority by your actions. Now I must do my duty and ensure continuation of the royal lineage.'

'Yet,' the sarcasm in her voice came through, 'you allowed my mother's people to believe you gave her a son. How will you explain this to the Ordanian population?'

'You cannot be so naive,' he responded. 'Many knew of the deception while others understood it to be necessary. Many more hope the rumours are true. Proving your identity will not be an issue. You look as much like your mother as your daughter will resemble you. Now you have only to take a mate and produce the future Princess. To return without a successor is unthinkable. On Ordan this would have occurred by now under these conditions.'

'No,' Princess paled. Her worst nightmare had just come true. She'd often wondered who her father would choose for her. She'd known from the stories he told at her cradle, this would be her fate. 'We are not on Ordan now. You cannot force me to marry a man of your choosing.'

'We do not marry on Ordan,' Jamieel berated, 'you will take a consort, a man to father your daughter. Once you have produced the child, it is your choice and his weather you form a lifelong partnership. Before you say more,' the withering look passed from one member of G-Force to the others, 'any of you, listen. This decision has always been made for political reasons, not those of the heart. Princess, your mother and I met for the first time only after the decision had been made. I had no say in my future but my family held several mining leases for a scant mineral, the alliance chosen for its political convenience. I learnt to love your mother in the few years we spent together. We had decided you would not be our only child. Spectra's invasion stopped our plans.'

'I can't wait,' Jason used his trade mark sarcasm to break the stifling atmosphere, 'to hear who you've chosen or the reasons behind your decision.'

'You,' Jamieel looked at the young man with an assessing eye, 'will need to curb your tongue. As the next Consort, Jason, you will need to stand at Princess's side and say nothing.'

'Me,' a clearly ironic smirk covered his face, 'I don't think so. You're crazy if you think you can force me into something like that. Try looking elsewhere.' His eyes flicked to Mark, watching his commanders' astonishment dawn as his meaning became clear.

'You,' the older man remained, 'are of Spectran birth. While your parents may not come from the home planet, they are still from wealthy and influential families who will regain their prominence and position once we win this war.'

Unable to cope with her father's decision and feeling surreal, Princess staggered over to the nearest couch. Not liking the pallor on his sister's face, Mark joined her sending both Jason and Anderson a glare. The revelations before the last mission shocked all of them to the core. She needed comfort as much as he. In the early years, before Jason and Tiny became entrenched in the household it had only been the two of them. They'd grown use to confiding in each other.

'This isn't right,' Mark spoke up. His eyes darted to Jason. 'It's not what Princess or Jason want.'

'Dam right,' Jason muttered, glaring at the Chief.

'Are you willing to take his place,' demanded Jamieel, 'for you are my second choice and in many ways the better of the two. It is due to your bond, the fact you have been brought up as siblings, I decided against it initially. As the son of Earth and Riga, the two planets Ordan suffered to save against its greatest foe, you represent the heritage of both in the same package which makes you the idea candidate.'

'And,' Mark understood the political motivations too well, 'my family aided your escape and survival. The positive media coverage on your return would be advantageous.' Narrowing his cerulean gaze to the chief, Mark asked, 'is this the only option you're giving Princess? An untenable choice between two men she considers her brothers?'

'Yes,' Jamieel answered in a determined voice. 'Tiny and I will leave the three of you to discuss your decision. Report to my office when you have chosen who is to be your Consort, Wyandra.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Mark,' Princess called over her communicator, 'hurry.'

'What is it,' he rushed from his office into the sun room.

Light cascaded through the transparent walls. The dark orange ball at its zenith shone in a slightly green sky. Seven years living on Ordan and Mark Anderson, usually addressed simply as Commander or Consort, still hadn't come to terms with the changes. The war with Spectra long in the past, the team minus Princess spent their first year of freedom aiding a failing empire to recover. With the destruction of the AI, the Spectran people had to discover how to govern themselves.

Stopping dead in his tracts, the sun highlighted the green tints in his daughter's dark hair. Unlike his wife, brought up on Earth, Nyora's locks remained their natural forest green colour, matching her emerald eyes. Princess, he couldn't call her anything else, knelt on the floor. Heading away from her outstretched arms, their year old son took his first steps.

'He's walking,' Mark rushed to the child. Scooping him into a welcoming embrace as he wobbled, the proud father cooed, 'what a clever boy.'

Laughing, two sets of green mischievous eyes turned on him. Mother and daughter, almost identical but with twenty five years separating them, couldn't hold back their mirth. At four, Nyora shared her mother's intelligence and sense of humour.

'I came in to share lunch with children before going back to my duties,' Wyandra commented. She'd always dropped in when her schedule allowed, giving the nanny, and herself, a much needed break. 'Annika will be back in half an hour. I'm going to be tied up all afternoon.'

'I know,' Mark signalled to his daughter. Running she jumped into his other arm. 'I've got another three hours' work to get through.'

'Are you going to have dinner with us tonight, Daddy,' huge green pools of misery asked. Aware of her parents' position, Nyora delighted in the days she had both of them for a few hours in the evenings.

'Yes,' he hugged Nyora closer, kissing the middle of her forehead. 'I'll even read you a story about G-force before you go to bed if you're well behaved.'

'Silly, Daddy,' she poked him in the ribs. 'You and Mummy are G-force along with Uncle Jason and Tiny. That makes it history, not a story.'

'Can't put one over on you,' Mark let the squirming boy down, closely followed by his sister. Unfazed by his almost fall, the toddler stood, moved one leg before the other and walked to his mother.

'I'm going to be late,' Wyandra commented.

'I'll wait up for you,' Mark sounded sincere but she knew the look in his eye and the double meaning.

'I have a conference call to Spectra,' she informed her Consort with a frown.

'Jason?' he queried managing a smile. 'He's doing wonders with the reconstruction. I'd like to be in on that discussion.'

Spending their lunch break with their children, Mark and Wyandra waved goodbye. Making their way to the communication centre, the tech dialled up Spectra. Older, Jason's attention distracted, he shook his head in a movement reminiscent of disagreement with one of Mark's orders.

'It's good to see you, Jase,' Wyandra commented.

'I see you two haven't killed each other yet,' he commented sarcastically.

Slinging an arm around his wife's shoulders, Mark managed a laugh. 'That faze lasted until Keyop's birth. As long as I don't mention more children, we'll be alright.'

They'd named their son in memory of a lost comrade after realising the Ordanian equivalent meant Heart of the Forgiveness. His birth signalled the start of their love affair. The first year of the relationship contained no intimacy. Mark led the remnants of G-force in the mission to rebuild Spectra. The Regent of Ordan retuned without her Consort to help her people recover from occupation. Their previous careers soon became public knowledge. The outcry caused by the Regent returning without her mate turned into an out pouring of public support.

It hadn't been easy, turning their bond from siblings to lovers. Shy, Princess finally found the courage to share herself with her consort two years after they'd announced their decision to Jamieel. Nyora birth helped heal the breach with her father. He now headed Ordan's Scientific Institute and often dropped in to see his grandchildren. He'd even found a companion.

'Trying to tell me something,' Wyandra teased.

'You're,' Jason watched the interaction. He'd not seen them together for years, fearing they lived separate lives. 'In love with each other?'

'It took us years,' Mark commented, 'to realise. Friendship is a great basis for love.'

'Don't look so shocked, Jase,' Wyandra couldn't help her laugh. 'It kind of came as a surprise to us. I wouldn't swap him now, not after breaking him in.'

Smiling down at his wife, Mark kissed her temple. 'Me either. I would like another child or two.' Releasing Princess he moved quickly away, avoiding her jab.

'Not on your life,' she frowned, 'the last two pregnancies were murder.'

'I think,' Jason gloated, 'you'll find it very different when you're with someone you love, Princess, rather than think you're forced to be with.'

'Jason,' she turned to him with wide eyes.

'Sewina's pregnant,' he glowed.

'Congratulations,' Mark's look enough to get a chuckle out of Jason, 'it's only been six years since you got married.'

'Tiny's finally getting married,' he commented into the pause.

'About time, they've got, what, three kids now,' Princess cut in slyly. 'Do we have a date, I think the Regent of Ordan and her Consort might need to witness such a magnamamus occasion.'

'Tiny's been instrumental in restocking the oceans of Spectra and the worlds under her influence,' Jason commented blandly. 'His work, ensuring the people maintain an ecological balance is legendry. The occasion is being treated like a State Function, so I'll be unimpressed if you two don't come.'

'You,' chuckling at the transparency of their friend, Wyandra went eagerly back into her Consorts arms, 'wanted used the occasion to set us up.'

'Figured,' Jason looked slightly ashamed, 'if you could just see what the rest of us have witnessed over the last eight years, you might finally realise how you feel about each other.'

'Just like you, hey, Jason,' Mark commented. 'So are we being formally invited by the current President of Spectra or our friend?'

'Take your pick,' he smirked, 'either way, you'd both better be here or relations between our planets will suffer.'

'Well,' Mark held his new born in his arms a year later. The little boy in his embrace had been conceived on Spectra, the night of Tiny's wedding.

'OK, Jason was right,' Wyandra wiped the sweat form her brow as her midwife demanded her attention. 'Love does make the difference. Don't expect more than another one, Mark.'

'You're about to get your wish,' the midwife commented, stunned by her Regent's delighted smirk.

'I love you, but I'm not going through this again,' Wyandra looked into the azure eyes of her consort. 'Love might make a big difference in our life but this pregnancy has been worse than the last two. I know you wanted four children, Mark.'

'Twin's,' the stunned man finally stammered as his second daughter entered their world with a strong cry. 'You kept this a secret, even from me?'

'I deliberately planed it,' Wyandra's tired smile covered her face. 'Now our family is complete.'


End file.
